


(you'll see me in hindsight) tangled up with you all night

by Itisjustmyself



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tongue Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisjustmyself/pseuds/Itisjustmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me you fucking didn’t actually do what I think you did?” Ashton pressed the words out between his teeth. </p>
<p>“Oh, you mean this?” Luke grinned smugly, before sticking his tongue out and exposing the small silver piece of jewelry embedded into it. </p>
<p>or: Luke gets a tongue piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you'll see me in hindsight) tangled up with you all night

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically you can thank [Pary and her anon](http://mpregashton.tumblr.com/post/107734018755/who-do-you-think-would-look-hotter-with-a-tongue) for this, because they are entierly to blame for this. How dare you put the image of Luke with a fucking tongue piercing into my head? How very dare you.
> 
> I'm sorry for any awkwardness - I can't write smut to save my life - as well as spelling mistakes and everything else.   
> This isn't betaed. All mistakes are mine. I claim no ownership over 5sos. Title from Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Have fun.

To be honest they had all expected Luke to do something crazy the day he turned eighteen. He’d always been the baby and his mother was really protective so it would have only been logical for him to go through with something once he didn’t need her permission anymore. Like, he’d always been talking about maybe dyeing his hair, or getting a tattoo or maybe another piercing, so they thought he would the day he got the chance. He didn’t though. 

Luke’s birthday passed and he didn’t change anything about himself and really the other boys were quite surprised but shrugged it off after some time. The tour went on and everything was normal. It was by the time that christmas rolled around and they got three weeks of freedom with no interviews or shows or anything that things got strange. 

Sure, the first few days they all avoided each other. When you’ve been practically living in each other’s pockets for every single fucking day in the past year, you needed a bit of space. So, the three of them only started to get suspicious when there hadn’t been a single word from Luke after over a week. They tried calling him to no use, he never answered, only sent back a text a bit later with some kind of obviously flimsy excuse why he couldn’t come to the phone. 

After one and a half week they finally decided that enough was enough. All three, even if they were never to admit it, missed their lead singer quite terribly. They headed over to his house, ready to face up with the blond in order to find out what was up with him, because really, the kind of behaviour he was showing was anything but normal.

“Hello boys.” Liz opened the door a few moments after they had rung. “How can I help you?”

 

“With our fourth band member.” Michael answered drily. “And if he really doesn’t want to speak with us anymore, maybe another of your kids, look all the same anyways, no one will know the difference.” A loud noise could be heard from upstairs and Liz smiled strangely at them. 

“I’m sorry, but he’s not here, I’m afraid.” She answered hesitantly. “Maybe come by another time.” And then the door was practically slammed in their faces.

“Alright…” Calum trailed off. “That was even more strange.” 

“Tell me about it.” Ashton nodded. “It just doesn’t make any sense.” 

They all received text messages not much later in which Luke excused for the missing communication and from then on they all messaged more often again. Still, Luke refused to meet any of them or even a phone call. It all was just very unusual for their youngest. 

In fact, this continued over their whole break. The first time they saw the blond again was on their first day back in the studio. The first shows of the year were to start in a weeks time and they wanted to lay down some new tracks for the second album in the time they had up until then.   
Everything seemed back to normal again. Luke acted like he had before the break. When they asked him about the weirdness he just shrugged and disappeared back into the booth to finish up his vocals. 

Ashton had his legs pulled up onto the couch he was sitting on and was watching the blond with a frown on his face as he belted his heart out. He was lost in thought, wondering what was up with his best friend, when he suddenly caught sight of a silver shimmer in Luke’s mouth. He shot up from his seat and hurried closer to the booth, to get a better look.

“You didn’t.” He exclaimed shocked once his mind caught up with what he just had seen. 

“He didn’t what?” Calum asked from behind him. 

Luke was done with his verse and stepped out into the room again, he looked around, catching sight of Ashton’s shocked and Calum’s and Michael’s confused faces. 

“What did I miss?” He asked curiously. 

“Tell me you fucking didn’t actually do what I think you did?” Ashton pressed the words out between his teeth. 

“Oh, you mean this?” Luke grinned smugly, before sticking his tongue out and exposing the small silver piece of jewelry embedded into it to them. 

“How fucking awesome is this.” Michael sounds like a giddy child as he steps closer to examine the new piercing. “But how come? You never said anything about wanting one?” 

“Well, I just like the idea. And they’re supposed to be great for kissing.” Luke replies calmly. He has turned slightly around and is looking straight at Ashton. And Ashton chokes on his own spit. 

“So, is that why you have been mia for the past few weeks?” Calum asks.

“Yep.” Luke grins. The piercing clacks against his teeth as he pops the p. “Had to wait for it to heal and stuff, couldn’t really do much talking.”

And Ashton can’t help but ball his fists at his sides. He can literally feel his brain turn to mush as he looks at the blond. Sure, he’s always known Luke is hot. And sure, he’s always known he’s definitely attracted as hell to the singer. The image now though of that stupid piercing and maybe getting a blow job out of that or maybe just kissing, sends what feels like electricity all through his body. 

“I’m hungry. I’ll get you the usual.” He finally manages to press out before he’s practically fleeing from the room. He has to get out of there or else he’ll actually jump his straight band mate, which - not the greatest thing to do.

He’s already halfway down the hallway when he hears loud steps behind him, he speeds up, not willing to talk to any of the guys and explain his behaviour. 

“Ashton, goddammit, just wait.” Luke yells angrily from behind him. Ashton sighs before stopping and turning around, he could never deny the blond anything. 

“What?” He snapped. 

“What’s up with you? You practically fled the room, and you’re not even really looking at me now.” Luke asked, his voice sounding small and defeated. Ashton felt like he had kicked a puppy. 

“I’m just tired.” He replied quietly. “And I’m angry with you because I missed you over something so stupid.” He then tacked on, barely even audible.

“I missed you too.” Luke admitted quietly. “A lot actually. So, you don’t like it at all?” 

“Well, no, it’s okay, you can do whatever you want.” Ashton replied. He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible while speaking, desperately trying to hide the fact that the mention of the piercing alone turned him on. 

“Okay.” Luke nodded, his tongue running along his lower lip, the silver bar sliding smoothly over the skin. When he looked back at Ashton, he couldn’t help but notice the gaze of the older boy, death set on the piercing.

“So you do like it.”

“What?”

“You’re staring.”

“You just complained seconds ago, that I wasn’t looking at you.”

“You like it.” Luke grinned smugly, stepping closer to Ashton. 

“Maybe.” The older boy admitted timidly. Sometimes he hated that Luke was so much taller. He was basically towering over him. If he didn’t know that the blond couldn’t hurt a fly, he’d be scared. 

“Want to try it?”

“What?”

“Want to feel it?”

“I…” Ashton didn’t even manage to get the answer out, not that he knew what he even was supposed to answer to that, but still. Luke’s hands grabbed onto the curly haired boys hips, pulling the flush against each other. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” And then he leans down and pressed his lips onto Ashton’s and the older boy thinks his brain might have just short-circuited. He can feel the lip ring press into his own lips and then Luke slowly and very deliberately trails his tongue across Ashton’s lower lip, the metal piece the only cold thing in an universe that suddenly seems way too hot. Ashton groans in the back of his throat, opening his mouth and Luke slips his tongue right in. 

They kiss for half an eternity, the piercing sliding all over Ashton’s cheeks and across the roof of his mouth and it feels heavenly. It’s not even just the piercing, Luke is a spectacular kisser and Ashton is jealous of every single person that taught him. And maybe it’s just the fact that he’s kissing Luke, which he has only dreamed off for years. 

Finally they pull apart and Luke grins down on him as Ashton tries to catch his breath. “That was… something.” He finally manages to say.

Luke has by now his lips connected to Ashton’s neck and jaw and collarbones and basically any skin that is visible. He’s trailing sucking and biting the skin all over before trailing the cool metal piece over the sensible skin. Ashton feels like he is on fire. 

“Come on.” Luke pulls away from the skin and pushes Ashton along the hallway. His voice sounds deeper than usual and the normally bright blue eyes are a deep dark blue shade. Ashton just compiles and let’s himself be pushed into a closet. 

“Not very romantic, not as great as you deserve, but I am not waiting another second.” Luke announces before surging in again and kissing Ashton once more. The older is so caught up in the kissing, he only notices where Luke’s hands have wandered to, when his jeans suddenly pool around his ankles. 

Luke pulls back and grins smugly once more - Ashton wants to rip that grin off his face - and then he sinks onto his knees in front of his brain. And if Ashton hadn’t been hard before, the imagine of Luke kneeling in front of him, blinking up through thick and dark lashes would have been enough. 

His hands grip into Ashton’s hips and his nose brushes over the bulge in Ashton’s boxershorts. The drummer groans his hands clutching uselessly against the wall he’s leaning on. Luke looks up again at him as he slowly inches the last bit of fabric out of the way. 

“Luke, please.” The older hates how broken and wrecked his voice already sounds and Luke hasn’t even started. 

“Tell me. What do you want.” Luke asks, his fingertips trailing across Ashton’s thighs. 

“Anything. Please.”

Luke deliberatly looks straight at Ashton as he slowly licks across the very tip of Ashton’s cock. The metal piece slides across the sensitive skin and Ashton can feel his knees weaken. 

“Yes, please yes.” He croaks out, his hands sliding into the blond hair in front of him. 

The singer softly bites the skin on the inside of Ashton’s thighs as he begins to slowly pump Ashton’s cock. The older is almost painfully hard by the time, Luke’s tongue returns to licking and swirling around the tip.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” His voice is breathy and he feels the need to close his eyes, but forces them to stay open so he can see the wonderful image in front of his. Luke softly blows against the tip, the cold air making Ashton shudder before he slowly licks a strip along the underside of Ashton’s cock. The piercing follows the line of the thick vein there and Ashton groans. 

Finally Luke takes him in, wrapping his now fire red lips around the shaft, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. He looks like a fallen angel. The long and pale fingers are wrapped around the very base where his lips can’t reach, pumping and twisting in a way that feels otherworldly.

Luke looks up at him once more and moans deeply and the vibrations of the sound shoot straight through Ashton’s body. It’s embarrassing really, how fast he comes afterwards, but it is his biggest fantasy he’s living through right now and really who could blame him. 

White flashes in front of his eyes when he releases and his knees buckle. There’s a tingling feeling in his toes and fingertips and his breathing is going fast. 

“Fuck.” He breathes out. Luke just smiles softly and the image of his swollen and red lips is so fucking perfect. “I just… Thank you. Want me to…?”

 

Luke suddenly looks a bit sheepishly at that. “I kind of already…” He mutters. And that’s extremely hot.

“Jesus fucking christ.” Ashton groans.

“Let’s get out of here.” 

“Yes please. Somewhere where there’s a bed preferably.” 

And maybe, just maybe that tongue piercing is the best fucking thing to ever happen to Ashton.


End file.
